


Ianto’s Fortress

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: Jack has never built a pillow fort, Ianto is about to change that.





	Ianto’s Fortress

“What was your favourite memory from when you were a kid?” Jack asked out of the blue, drawing Ianto’s attention away from the film they were supposed to be watching. He supposed he should count himself lucky that Ianto hadn’t just shushed him as they were watching a Bond film, Jack had learnt the hard way that while Ianto might love him, he loved Bond that tiny little bit more.

If Jack had to share Ianto with anyone, he was glad they were at least fictional.

It was one of those rare nights where the rift was quiet and the two of them actually got to retire to Ianto’s flat for the night. They were relaxed on the sofa, snuggled together even though both would cringe away if anyone dared call it that. There was no doubt in Ianto’s mind that Jack would indeed ‘seduce’ him later but for them they were just comfortable lazing around on the sofa. 

Ianto pursed his lips as he really thought about it. Jack knew his family life wasn’t the best but his childhood wasn’t a complete misery, “My family didn’t have much money, I didn’t go on my first Holliday until I was twenty two,” he admitted thoughtfully, “But Rhia and I were closer back then, we had fun. She tried dressing me up once as a girl, full dress and heels but I think that did more harm than good to be fair” he paused for Jack quiet laughter before carrying on, “I suppose I think back on building pillow forts during the summer holidays fondly enough”

“Pillow forts?” Jack gave him a slightly confused look as he tried to decipher what that meant exactly, “What’s a pillow fort? Do you both make one and go under siege?” He seemed amused at the idea

“You’ve never-” Ianto cut himself off and rolled his eyes, how long had Jack been on Earth? It amazed him how Jack could still be so ignorant of so many things that seemed like second nature to him. He could still remember the utterly baffled expression he wore when Ianto showed him that you could make your own whipped cream and that it didn’t have to come from a can, “Come on, I can’t in good conscience let this carry on” 

“Let what carry on, hey!” He complained when Ianto escaped his embrace and left him on the sofa all alone, “Where are you going?”

Ianto retuned carrying to of his dining chairs and tugged Jack to his feet, “Up you get lazy bones, it’s fort time” he instructed Jack to hold the chairs while he threw a sheet over them, spending ages attempting to centre it so they’d be covered, “There, chuck us some pillows would you?” 

Jack did as he was told and handed over a few pillows from the sofa, his insides turning to goo when Ianto smiled at him like an excited little kid. He sometimes forgot just how young his lover was and it was times like these that drove it home full force. He would have found it adorable if he wasn’t still confused about the purpose of the fort, “What now?” Jack asked as he watched Ianto kick the pillows under the chairs, “Is it done?”

Ianto shook his head and retrieved the soft blanket from the back of the sofa, lowering himself to his hands and knees to arrange it around the pillows, “Almost” he paused, half inside the first, when he heard Jack hum appreciatively. It took him a second before it clicked and he rolled his eyes fondly, 99% sure that Jack was probably staring at his arse, “Are you going to join me?” He asked as he crawled all the way in, shifting to make himself comfortable as he waited for the other man

Jack dithered by the entrance to the fort, “I don’t-”

“Just come in!” Ianto goaded him, sprinkling in some innuendo for good measure, “Or are you scared to enter my fortress, Captain?”

Jack sighed, dropping to his knees to crawl inside as well, grumbling under his breath as he went, “I am too old for this…”

Only once Ianto lifted the sheet and welcomed him inside, Jack saw it wasn’t that bad. The pillows were comfortable enough, the blanket Ianto wrapped around them was soft and being in close proximity to the other man was never a hardship. It was… cozy, like a tiny little love nest. He liked it

“So?” Ianto grinned at him, obviously proud of himself as they settled down together, the TV still playing in the background as his nose nudged against Jacks own, “What do you think?”

Jack shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked around some more, “It’s alright I guess, what do we do now?”

“When I was little Rhia would use the torch and we’d make shadow puppets” Ianto smirked, “I was a little shit though, she’d want to do this whole scripted story, love conquering evil or whatever and I’d just keep interrupting with rabid dogs and killer birds” he made the hand movements to demonstrate when Jack raised an eyebrow, “To be fair, she was asking for it” he defended himself

Jack licked his lips as he scooted closer, all suave and seductive, “Have you ever invited anyone else into your pillow fort before?” He waggled his eyebrows pointedly as he copped a feel under the blankets

“You really want to taint my childhood memories?” Ianto raised an eyebrow, not surprised when Jack shrugged, leaning closer to kiss him as his hands moved with more intent under the blankets, “Well,” he conceded, “they weren’t that important anyway”

“We can make new ones” Jack purred, shifting so he could climb on top of him. He could see what Ianto meant, it was a travesty he’d missed out on these ‘blanket fort’ things. 

They had a lot of time to make up for and a lot of new memories to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) I know I had fun writing it anyway. Also, quick note, I won’t be updating over the next week or so because I’m moving and anyone who had ever had to move can attest that it is the WORST. 
> 
> I love reading comments so feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
